


The House Party

by thescarletwitchh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwitchh/pseuds/thescarletwitchh
Summary: *Sam and Bucky are a established relationship*Rhodeytony pinningEnjoy!!





	The House Party

**Author's Note:**

> *Sam and Bucky are a established relationship  
>  *Rhodeytony pinning   
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and bucky are in a established relationship.   
> Rhodeytony pinning   
> Other side ships  
> This is a three chapter story so please be patient with me, thank you <3

   “I’m telling you their house parties are always out of control and something crazy ends up happening, we can’t miss it! Come on Samuel” Bucky whined trying to get Sam to go to Thor Odinson’s party, Sam had earlier said that he’d never been to house parties before and since then Bucky has been hell bent on making him go to at least one. “I just don’t see the point is all, over a hundred horny, drunk, and underage people; in a house. There’s no fun” Sam replied, sticking to his argument.

     “Don’t tell me you two are still arguing over going to the Odinson’s party or not, it’s been a week. Tell you what, Sam we’ll all go and within the first hour if you don’t find it enticing we’ll leave and go watch a movie, and because I’m a kind good hearted person I’ve convinced Nat to be designated driver, okay?” Tony said addressing Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, and Nat in which she nodded to confirm that she would be in fact designated driver. The rest nodded in agreement while anticipating Sam’s response that he was still thinking about it, but finally after two pairs of puppy eyes he broke down and agreed, a cheer erupted from the group, which caused some attention to be drawn to them from other people in the diner.

 

 

             Before driving up to the party together they had all met up at Sam and Bucky’s dorm room. Nat brought Pepper, Tony and Rhodey obviously arrived together as well, and even though it was clear to everyone that they liked each other more than just ‘friends’ and ‘dorm mates’ it was completely opaque to either one of them. This led to Nat, Pepper, Sam and Bucky to have/plot multiple scenarios to try to get them to talk to each other, but each one failed even worse than the one before it.

             “Okay so what are we going to do about the two idiots that are Anthony Edward Stark and James Rupert Rhodes” Nat whispered to Bucky as they watched Rhodey push a curly lock of Tony’s hair back while talking to him. It came to him with such ease, both Rhodey and Tony didn’t think much of it making those tiny gestures like pushing hair back or help each other with a jacket, got to the point where when Tony once fell asleep in Bucky and Sam’s dorm Rhodey carried him all the way back to their room instead of waking him up, and they’d always say something like “he’s my best friend!” when confronted by what had happened.

“I honestly don’t know Nat, they’re driving me up the wall, but Sam has driven me to the brink of insanity with this whole ‘I don’t do house parties thing, so for tonight I’m going that my weird ass boyfriend has finally, thanks to the gods agreed to go to a house party” Bucky replied with a tone slightly higher than a whisper, but of course the idiots were too wrapped up in their conversation to even break their attention for even a second, even when Sam had announced that they should be going.

           Arriving at the house the group where met by Bruce at the door, which he then took them to his and Thor’s room to put their coats and then they all headed to meet Thor. Bruce and Thor had been Tony, Rhodey and Nat’s friends since freshman year high school, and they had dated since sophomore year. They all made their way down to the pool to meet up with Thor, Sam and Bucky at first felt slightly put of place but after a few shots they had all gotten comfortable, and in some cases overtly comfortable, Sam and Bucky lost terribly to Nat and Pepper, but Bruce and Thor had lost to Sam and Bucky perhaps on purpose to have a excuse to go to a room.

        

           Nat being the only one sober had witnessed Bucky drunkenly jump into the pool and scream at Sam for help even though he didn’t need it, which lead to Sam falling in after laughing so hard at Bucky because he had been in the shallow end, in fact he was standing. Pepper screamed a tribal warrior scream as she cannon balled into the pool, and this lead to a eruption of drunk and disorderly 19 year olds screaming as they also jump into the pool, how no one drowned was a miracle. But as the night brought itself to a end Nat had worn herself out trying to stop Pepper, Sam and Bucky from doing idiotically dangerous things like throw knives at apples on top of peoples head or chug a bottle of tequila, so they all passed out in one of the guest bedrooms after Thor had unlocked it for them.

          

 

       The morning after everyone woke up in weird and unexplainable places and positions, but the weirdest places and position had to go to Rhodey and Tony. Rhodey had woken up to find himself in a position that he thought he’d never been in, at least for a while.  


End file.
